Hana-Lynn Silverthorne
Background Information Hana-Lynn is a fifteen year old growing up on a small farm in Barcelona, Spain. She lives with her uncle (who rarely stays home on the farm due to his job as an archeologist) and her older cousin, Yukon. Although her name is Hana-Lynn, she has been known as "Hana" by everyone. Hana-Lynn was an only child, until her mother agreed to move into her husband-in-law's home after the death of her sister. Since Yukon had been rendered without a mother, her uncle thought it best that there be a woman in the house to at least give him the sense of a mother figure. Since both where still young (only about nine months apart), Hana-Lynn's mother nursed both her daughter and Yukon together, and helped raise them as they grew older. Because of this, Hana-Lynn and Yukon became more like siblings than cousins. When Hana-Lynn was seven, her mother disappeared, thus leaving her alone to live with her cousin and uncle. Understanding what she was going through, Yukon (although only eight) began to care for Hana-Lynn as a sort of father figure. After all, without her uncle being around for many months at a time, the two cousins needed to learn how to grow up fast. Hana-Lynn began to take care of the farm with her cousin, tending to the crops and caring for the animals. It was rare that she attended the market sales of the produce, she usually stayed behind and continued to do chores while Yukon went out and sold what he could to others in the city. Since she grew up on a farm with animals, Hana-Lynn has deep compassion towards creatures other than humans. Hana-Lynn lives a life of poverty, but she hardly minds it. As long as there is money for food and other basic needs, she feels that she will be content. After an incident that occurred at her high school with her cousin, Hana-Lynn became worried for his safety. Hearing that he was planning on running away- at least for a few months - Hana-Lynn decided that she would travel with him, in case anything should happen to him while at sea. Yukon means everything to Hana-Lynn, especially since he is really the only family that she has. While at sea, their ship became tossed by a rough storm, severely damaging it, and leaving the cousins stranded on a deserted island. Although Yukon warns his cousin to not venture off, she disobeys, knowing that she is able to take care of herself. The only thing Hana-Lynn can't stand about her cousin is the fact that he is too overprotective of her- and doubts that she can handle situations on her own. While exploring the forest, with their great green parrot, Carlos, Hana-Lynn discovers a rare artifact which her aunt and uncle had been seeking since their first days in the field- the golden compass. Excited to tell Yukon of her discovery, Hana-Lynn attempts to scope him out, in the meantime, meeting two new friends: Sitara and Freiherr. Later on, she also meets twins, Kenji and Benji, whom she creates a friendship with. Although she enjoys the company of the others and the island, Hana-Lynn does long to return home to Barcelona. She fears that her uncle will be missing both Yukon and herself tremendously, and knowing how heartbroken he already had been with the loss of his wife, she feels that she must tempt her cousin to hurry home. Even though he isn't her father, Hana-Lynn still cares for her uncle as if he had been- as does she with all her family members, and even her friends. After all, to Hana-Lynn, family is the greatest gift she ever could have been blessed with... and she wishes that Yukon could realize that as much as she does. Personality Hana-Lynn possesses a spunky attitude and is quite adventurous. She has very tomboyish traits to her, and doesn't mind the outdoors or rough situations. Hana-Lynn is also very loving towards her friends and family and expresses bravery when they are in danger. She is very loving and cares for all life- regardless of species. To her, all life is sacred, and needs to be treated equal. She rarely shows fear and is loyal to those she cares about. However, Hana-Lynn can also be considered rude at times. Her spunk often leads her to say or do irrational things, however, unlike her cousin, she is always willing to apologize for her wrong-doings. Hana-Lynn is also a prankster, and enjoys watching others fall for her tricks. Yet, her pranks are never spiteful- only for humor - and more often than not, the victim gets a laugh out of the prank as well. Relationships As far as romantic relationships go, Hana-Lynn appears to have developed a subtle crush on Kenji, a spunky yet lovable therianthrope. Hana-Lynn is uncertain as to why she has such feelings for Kenji- even though he, too, is mischievous and enjoys pulling a prank here and there. She sympathizes with his past, it being abusive and degrading, also giving her some leeway to why she may find an attraction to him. However, she begins to believe that perhaps, it is just a small crush that will pass. Nevertheless, Hana-Lynn and Kenji still remain best friends. Hana-Lynn becomes the first human that Kenji trusts, and to her surprise, he actually develops feelings back towards her. They tend to avoid each other at first, but later, Hana-Lynn and Kenji share some moments together where they finally are able to discuss their feelings, and secrets that they feared to let anyone else know. Even if they bother to deny it, Kenji and Hana-Lynn are like two peas in a pod- perfect friends (and lovers) for one another. Hana-Lynn's relationship with her cousin is also very strong. Since they grew up together, they are much more like siblings than they are cousins. Hana-Lynn cares deeply for Yukon, and often is very worried about him. Ever since he suffered from his long periods of depression, she attempted to remain with him for as long as she possibly could, and make sure that everything was alright. However, once she noticed that Yukon was finally building a friendship with Benji, Hana-Lynn began to back off. In her opinion, Benji somewhat saved her cousin from making some mistakes in his life as he had before. Yet, although they are loving towards each other and share a somewhat brother and sisterly bond, Hana-Lynn can get fed up with her cousin at times, due to his idea that she can't take care of herself. Yet, Hana-Lynn is more than able to help herself, and part of her wishes that Yukon could see and understand that. Appearances Hana-Lynn's only appearance is within the Of Sins and Sailors series; books 1-5. However, she does make a small appearance in the holiday special, Merry Christmas, Kenji and Benji. Quotes *“I just thought they were big rats.” *"That's just what the books say." *“I believe it’s called a ‘weasel war dance’." *“We don’t need anything right now but those bloody ferrets’ heads hanged high and their little bodies gutted." *"We’re like a family now, Yuki…we shouldn’t have to hide things from each other. It’s okay to tell them the truth.” *“It’s not like Yuki to go off at night. He’s scared of the dark.” *“There’s a lot about Yuki that he doesn’t appear to be." *“He’s only a lost soul looking for the light…so that he can be forgiven for his sins.” *“Perverts." *"“See you later, freckles."